The Twilight Twenty Five
by une belle lune
Summary: Random bits and pieces for the twenty five prompts of TT25 round four. Ratings subject to change based on each prompt. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Super excited to be participating in Round 4 of The Twilight Twenty-Five! Can't wait to play around with Alice for a bit and try to do her proud.

If you're interested in checking it out, go visit thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com for more information, fun facts, and a list of authors who have taken on this challenge with me!

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

THANK God for wonderful, glorious betas such as Mariahajile, who whip my writing into shape.

Thank you to those who have come by and read what little I have posted :) I love hearing from you guys!

As always, I do not own Twilight or any of the fangtastic people in it.

-Enjoy-

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Jack Daniels Whiskey

Pen name: Une Belle Lune

Pairing: Alice/Edward/Bella

Rating: T

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I'm not going to make it…_

The thought was fast, painfully fleeting as I ran through the snow capped forest, the uneven terrain feeling smooth against my feet. In my haste, I had sprinted away from our home, unable to change from the small pair of shorts I was wearing. Jasper's loose, worn tshirt hung low on my shoulder, swallowing my tiny frame.

Five seconds.

In five seconds, I had seen Edward's life flash before my eyes. The life he could have had with her, a person who was supposed to complete the family I had thought was complete until now.

I couldn't sense anyone behind me. I was alone in my flight, pushing myself harder than I could have imagined possible. I was fast, we all were, but little had moved me like this before her.

_Bella._

Her name was too sweet, it's flavor rolling back and forth on my tongue, the memory of it still fresh in my mind. It mixed with regret, whose company did little to settle my thoughts. If only I had seen her sooner, but my visions were never perfect, constantly changing and evolving until they were unrecognizable from their origins.

I had watched my brother's life go from content and full to a lump of twisted metal. Tires screeched loudly, the feeble attempts of the driver to regain control failing as the old, rusted truck slid off the road and flipped. It was there, replaying over and over again as if to taunt me of the fact that I hadn't been fast enough. That I had failed. I held the feelings down, racing towards an outcome that I was helpless to change.

I constantly checked my surroundings, waiting for Edward to find me. I knew what he would see once he entered the house. Our family confused and worried, waiting on my return before the pieces could fall into place. Edward wouldn't wait. After feeling my fear and dread through Jasper, he would follow my scent here. No one would stop him as he ran after me, telling everyone to stay behind, that he would fix whatever it was that had upset me. The slides flashed behind me eyes, showing me more, but I wouldn't falter.

Coming over the ridge, I finally saw the flash of red, bits and pieces lining an empty, ice covered stretch of highway. The soft smell of freesias filled my senses, coating the area and blocking off any other distractions.

Her labored breathing was harsh and flowed coarsely through my ears, the faint smell of whiskey just strong enough to reach me. I took my time, knowing that the venom wouldn't work and her heart had less than seconds left.

Crumbled on the ground, the snow molding to fit snuggly around her body, was my brother's other half. The mate he would never know. Our eyes met and for the briefest second, I felt the connection of a friendship that might have changed me into something other than the frozen stone that I had come to know. My mouth lifted up into a sad, knowing smile as I bent down to run my fingers along her cheek, the stream of scarlet tainting her beautiful, broken face.

"I'm sorry…"

It was all I could tell her, the words catching in the back of my throat. Her blood was heady and rich, spreading out around her body. I saw only hope in her eyes, the pain having left her body tired and heavy from working so hard, it's struggles finally caving in.

Her last breath fell through her lips, filled with words that only God could hear. Those deep, soulful eyes would follow me always, weighing me down with the pain of knowing that this was the only future for her.

Standing up, my movements felt unbearably sluggish. I wanted to lie down beside her, to wrap her in my arms and will her back to me, back to Edward.

I felt him behind me before my senses could alert me of his presence. The bright, vibrant scent of sunshine tangled with the already cooling freesias on the ground, both made more beautiful together than they ever could be apart.

"Bella…"

It was spoken like a prayer, his soft whisper floating away on the bitter cold wind that somehow raced through my dried out veins. I didn't need to speak, the words were clear in my mind, but I felt the need to voice them. Bella deserved more than silence.

"I didn't see her in time, Edward. I couldn't get to her fast enough."

"She was drinking."

The statement was loud, echoing around us until the forest swallowed it whole, keeping it safe. Pain was etched on his face, carving it in a way that would define him from now until forever no longer existed for us.

I dropped to my knees, Edward's decisions becoming clear and precise as he saw what their future could have held. I had no right to stop him, knowing that if our placed were reversed, he would let me go. I let my visions run free as I gave him what little I could of how wonderful and caring she was, of the person that he already loved.

"What do I tell them? How can I explain what we lost here tonight?"

"You'll find the words, Alice. They may not be here now, but I have faith that you, of all people, will find a way. Take care of them for me, will you?"

His eyes hardened as he bent down to pick Bella up and cradled her to his chest. Leaving them there, I turned and ran. It was too painful to have his crushing grief so close knowing that I would take it all with me. I left them alone together, giving Edward the time he needed to be with her, to memorize every detail before he left this world.

Pushing forward, I heard the strangled cry of a lost soul behind me as I carried the scent of sunshine and freesias home.

Wooooo!

One down, lots more to go :)


	2. Chapter 2

For more info visit thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: Bliss

Pen name: Une Belle Lune

Pairing: Alice/Jasper

Rating: K

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't think of any other place I'd rather be. Looking down, Jasper's eyes were closed as I slowly ran my fingertips through his hair. His soft, methodical breathing helped to ease away the rest of my worries.

We sat in the one place sacred to us, finally escaping our family after months of separation, looking for the one thing that could save us from destruction.

"Can we stay like this forever?" I asked, smiling.

Feelings of contentment and love washed over me, filling me up until I couldn't stop myself as I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his.


End file.
